Flowers and PomPoms
by Snozzle
Summary: Another of my oneshots. This time it's less funny but I like it. Please RR


Flowers and Pom-Poms  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tonks and Snape. You know the drill.  
  
Claimer: I do however own the plot; which has grown from my slightly mad title.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and please review! (One-shot).  
  
Snape walked into the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix. Why did she have to be everywhere he went!?  
  
He clenched his teeth and sat down at the bar area. He heard a crash and looked down at a broken mug. "Well done," Snape said sarcastically to the redhead.  
  
She blushed and looked down, and grabbed tea towels and a dust- pan and brush. Snape went back to his paper and then heard a scream. Sighing he stopped reading the article on 'Teaching Kids Who Don't Want to Learn," and looked at Tonks who had fallen from her position balancing on her toes.  
  
Snape stood up and sighed as Tonks rose to her feet again. "If you wanna read, you should go someplace which is away from here. I can be slightly. . . well loud," Tonks said.  
  
"Tonks, noise from people talking annoys me more than bangs. Bangs are like. . . well Potions," Snape replied.  
  
"You're different!" Tonks exclaimed. Snape looked at her confused. She continued. "Usually, you would have walked away, complaining, but it's the holidays. And you're telling me noise doesn't bother you so much and well, yay!"  
  
Snape shook his head at her. "And that came from where?"  
  
Tonks shrugged. "Don't ask me!" Snape impatiently clapped his hands together and walked into his bedroom upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Snape looked at the parcel on the table in the dining room addressed to him. He looked for whom it was from, but it didn't say. He glared at the owl wearing a purple bow on its head as he opened the parcel.  
  
Some yellow flowers flew out and arranged themselves into the shape of a cauldron in mid-air. Little flowers flew out of it, making little popping sounds. Hearing the noise, Molly Weasley ran in.  
  
"Snape! What is it?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing," he said, hiding a smile behind his hand. "Nothing at all." The flowers floated down to the table in the normal way flowers are given as bouquets and landed in a vase.  
  
Snape took the vase up to his room and laid it on his bedside cabinet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Tonks arrived back from the Dursley household with Harry Potter. "Snape!" Tonks called. "I need to ask you a favour." Snape walked into the hallway were Harry was standing, leaning against a wall and Tonks stood, holding his trunk. "Could you carry his owl upstairs?" she asked. "Harry hurt his arm."  
  
Snape nodded, sourly, and took the owl cage's handle and carried it to Harry's room. "I'll be in the kitchen!" Harry called from downstairs.  
  
"Let Molly fuss," Tonks said. "I guess good mood Snape's gone now?"  
  
"What?" Snape asked turning around.  
  
"You were in an okay mood. According to Molly you laughed when you got those flowers."  
  
"You sent them," Snape said realising.  
  
"You like?" Tonks smiled. "If you turn into sour grapes. . . I have the perfect idea. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape tapped his knuckles on the table. Harry Potter and friends had been annoying him no end. He slammed his fist down onto the table. "Ow. . ."  
  
At that moment, he heard a slight shout. "Give me a W! Give me an I! Give me a double L!" Tonks skipped into the dining room dressed in yellow and red cheerleading outfit with red pom-poms.  
  
"Give me a Y! Give me a O! Give me a U! Give me a space! Give me an S! Give me an M! Give me an I! Give me an L! And give me an Le and E!"  
  
Snape tried to work out what she was cheering, but she spelt it for him. "What does it mean. . . will you smile!?"  
  
And he did. And even more so when she hugged him. . .  
  
A/N: I wrote another story called 'The Dance Machine' and someone asked, why is Tonks bothering with him? My answer is, 'that's Tonks. Also people may miss grumpy Snape but this is a fanfic and Tonks has the power over him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
